User blog:Draicen/Six Heroes- Flame Legend Vargas
Flame Legend Vargas Leave a comment below on how I did and what other units you guys want lore on. Once, there was a young boy that lived with his parents in the Agni Empire. His name was Vargas. Little as he was, he showed great potential in becoming a knight, practicing his swordsmanship everyday. Vargas’ father was a knight in the Order of Agni and it was him who taught Vargas all his knowledge of sword fighting. One day, Vargas came home to devastating news: his father had been slain in battle, the most honorable way to die in Agni. Fueled by his honor for his father and his dreams of becoming a knight like his father, Vargas trained even harder in the art of the long sword. When Vargas became of age, he followed his father’s footsteps, joining the Order of Agni. During his first battle, Vargas was defeated by Lava, a skilled swordswoman of the Order of Lava. Vargas, wounded but not in any critical conditions, swore to train harder and to better his sword techniques. After long, vigorous training, Vargas finally perfected his technique: a long sword encased in flames designed to even the odds with Lava during a fight. Vargas then did the unpredictable: he left the the Order of Agni without notice, ultimately becoming a drifter. No one to this day knows why he left, but he was talked about like a legend in Agni before the gods attacked. The unmerciful gods destroyed the Agni Empire, desolating everything in sight. Vargas was at the front lines fighting the gods and their God Army. Because of these brave acts, Vargas was counted as one of the Six Heroes, each masters in their respective element. Vargas could be seen charging at the gods on the battlefield, his flame burning bright, so bright that even the gods feared his power. Leading the counterattack, Vargas gave humans the chance to fight back. During one of his battles against the gods, he was cornered and outnumbered, receiving deep wounds. As he started to lose consciousness, he heard Lava’s voice say, “Take my wings. I don’t need them anymore.” When Vargas came to, he was no longer surrounded by enemies, instead, he found a pair of flaming wings on his back. Concerned for Lava, he tried to find her but to no avail. He called and called for her, but in the end, he just had to accept the fact that Lava had disappeared. It was the last battle that would decide the fate of humanity and everyone knew the stakes: if the humans lose, they all die. Knowing this, Vargas charged into battle, and with every swing of his sword, brought hope to humanity’s victory. Tia, a young girl fighting for the God Army was sent by the gods to dispose of Vargas. After a long battle in the forest surrounding the battlefield, Tia had weakened Vargas greatly, but now laid dead on the forest ground. Vargas had defeated Tia while wounded, later regretting taking her life despite all the destruction Tia was responsible for. As Vargas started to walk back to the battlefield, a knight appeared in front of him. He wielded twin-swords shining with light and immediately declaring a duel to the death with Vargas. During that fateful duel, Vargas obtained powers greater than a god, dancing to the beat of battle with his opponent. After Vargas heard what the knight said during the duel, he suddenly stopped fighting back. As Vargas left this world by the swords of the knight, he smiled and fell. One of the most mysterious events in Grand Gaia history, no one knows what the knight had said or why Vargas died at peace. But, we all know one thing: Vargas was an honorable, brave warrior who sacrificed his life for the good of humanity. Even though he isn’t with us anymore, we all remember him as Flame Legend Vargas. Category:Blog posts